


Happy Easter Beautiful

by White_roses_77



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Oikawa Tooru, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Competition, Cravings, Easter Egg Hunt, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, I swear this is a lot happier and lighthearted than my story, Kageyama and Kuroo are Brothers, Love, M/M, Male Lactation, Mood Swings, Mpreg, Omega Hinata Shouyou, Omega Kageyama Tobio, One Shot, Stand Alone, Tenderness, Tiny bit of Angst, sex at the end of story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 15:07:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14167545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/White_roses_77/pseuds/White_roses_77
Summary: Oikawa and Tobio take the kids out for a fun, yet competitive, Easter Egg Hunt at Nao's daycare. Oikawa makes Tobio feel loved afterwards.This a one-shot that can be considered a Stand Alone for my story: Hotel for the Broken.





	Happy Easter Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, I seriously couldn't help myself to write this!! XD You really don't have to read my other story to really get what's going on, there will be some references, but overall I just wanted this to be lighthearted fun aside from my angst filled story!
> 
> This can be considered a Stand Alone, and set when Tobio and Oikawa don't have to hide their relationship. I wanted to make something happy and tender with a tiny sprinkle of angst; and I couldn't resist the thought of Nao being competitive in an Easter Egg Hunt XD 
> 
> -Nao is Kageyama Tobio's son  
> -Isamu, Hikaru and Sakura are Akaashi's Keiji's kids
> 
> Thank you Katisaburnt_taquito for helping me edit! <3
> 
> So I hope you all enjoy and I would be happy to hear what you think!
> 
> Only kind of warning I can give is language and sex at the end.

“I’m so excited momma” Nao cheers as he walks hand in hand with the omega, his other hand holding onto Oikawa’s, Nao swinging their arms back and forth with the biggest smile on his face, “I get to get some eggs!”

Tobio looked down at him with a small smile, “yes you will, you did amazing last year and you will do amazing again this year.”

“How long have you done this” Oikawa looks at the omega as they walk up to the door, standing in a small line as the daycare workers started signing in the parents and kids.

“Well I’ve been taking Nao here since he was four months old” Nao letting go of their hands and raised his hands in the air, Oikawa helping Tobio squat to pick up the small alpha, “but I didn’t start it until Nao was nearly two years old. I personally didn’t come out of my way to do this, but dumbass was being very persistent on having me come to this and had to pay me to come, Nao seemed to love it and was extremely excited when I took him to this to the year after.”

“What’s the age limit to this place” Oikawa smiles as he wraps an arm around the omega’s shoulders, Tobio giving Nao a look and lightly slapped his hand before the small alpha tried to shove the brunette’s arm off of him, “because some of these kids I can see from the window look like they could be in middle school.”

“The oldest you can have is eleven, and Nao is five so he still has quite a while to go” Tobio responds as he gave the alpha a kiss, the brunette smiling as they both pulled away, looking at Nao who was giving a small pout.

“I think he wants you to give him kiss too” Oikawa chuckles, Tobio snorting and turned his head to his son and gave him a peck on the lips, Nao beaming and hugged his mother’s neck.

“Sucks Semi and Konoha couldn’t come” Oikawa comments as he hold the door open for Tobio, “why couldn’t they come again?”

“Well Semi was teaching him some dance moves” Tobio says as they walk inside the loud and cool building, “and Konoha ended up getting too into it, like they were getting very” leaning into whisper into Oikawa’s ear, not going to explain Nao what the hell what the two did, “very sexual between the two and the two of them have been exploring different kinks and new positions while they were at it, and where to do those positions at and…...lets just say Konoha ended up falling over the balcony and got lucky enough that the tree broke his fall with minor injuries. Semi felt bad since it was his idea and made Konoha stay in bed, since Semi’s back is still bothering him and well he needs to take it easy anyway and told him to not strain himself” Tobio patting his stomach.

Oikawa busted out laughing, hugging his stomach at the mental image of Konoha’s butt naked ass laying on the ground, picturing the dumbass trying to crack a joke while poor Semi was probably freaking out. He could only shake his head and wipe the tears away from laughing so hard.

“NAO” they heard a small child scream from behind the gate, Nao leaning and climbing over the gate when he saw Isamu and Hikaru already in and gave them hugs, the three cousins all laughing and giggling with each other.

“Oh they were already dropped off” Oikawa frowned, “was kind of hoping I could talk to Kuroo about something.”

“Yeah Kuroo said that they had to reschedule their trip to this week, and that they would do their own late Easter egg hunt with the kids when they got back” Tobio says as he signs himself and the other two alphas in by Isamu’s and Hikaru’s name, “so we’re going to have them stay over at our place for a few days while Kuroo, Bokuto and Keiji do their thing.”

Oikawa frowns even more, “and you didn’t tell me this earlier because?”

“You were so damn busy trying to fix your fucking hair, I was was already fucking irritable having to get Nao in the damn truck and then having to get me and my fat ass in the truck, then having my brother call me and constantly apologize for the last minute arrangement with Bokuto and Keiji apologizing with him way too much as well. Then him having to convince me to stop crying because I didn’t have you help me into the big ass truck that Akinari gave you, then I screamed at him to not lay a hand on you for making me cry, then I had to get onto Nao multiple times to stay in his damn car seat and that you would be right out, I was so damn close to going in the house to drag you out by your hair to get in the damn truck and start driving” Tobio growling as Oikawa crosses his arms in front of his chest with a raised eyebrow, “by the time you finally got to the car I could’ve came here and do everything in here possible, and then come back and have it be eight at night and you would just be finishing, so in my mind I was trying to convince myself to not strangle you by the time you hoped into the car with the big stupid smile of yours.”

A random omega male in the back snorted at the comment.

Oikawa had to hold himself back from glaring at the omega behind them, literally about to pull his hair out because of Tobio’s mood swings. He loves the omega very much and can’t picture a life without him, thinks he’s best person in the world, but dear lord give him strength as he’s been hiding out in the bathroom most days just so he didn’t do something so small that the omega will snap at him for it. It has been two months since the omega’s mood swings really started to kick in, and Tobio is a little over six months pregnant right now…...so around three more months of screaming, crying and so much blue balling that he’s been calling Tobio Blue Balls most days. They haven’t had sex in over a month because the omega turned his nose up at him every time he asked, Oikawa being left to his own devices since he knows better than to question him why not.

Mood swings were driving him insane to say the least.

“I tell you it takes time to make sure the merchandise” pointing to his face, Tobio slamming his head on the desk, “to be looking amazing as hell.”

“You should just walk around with your bedhead, you look good not having to do a thing with it” Tobio groans as he bows his head to the beta at the front desk, “is Sakura Akaashi still sleeping?”

The beta smiled, “yes” looking at the sheet to see that Tobio was the right person to be taking care of the small infant, Hikaru and Isamu, “Keiji fed her before he left so you shouldn’t have to worry about it until she wakes up.”

Tobio nodded as he wrote down Nao, Isamu and Hikaru’s name for the Easter egg hunt, “please get me when she does and I will take her off your hands.”

The beta smiled and nodded, unlocking the gate to let the two of them in to the chaotic daycare crawling with children and adults. Tobio has done this for years, one would think that being in this chaos would become a walk in the park after a while.

Not for the omega.

Oikawa smirks as he grabs the omega’s hand, “are you trying to ass kiss your way into me into forgiving you for not telling me about babysitting three extra children?”

Tobio looked away with a blush, “……..maybe.”

He lifted the omega’s hand up and kissed him on the knuckles, right below the engagement ring on his finger, “well can I hear it?”

Tobio’s blush deepening as he crossed his hands in front of his breasts, “do I have to?”

“It would mean the world to me” Oikawa cooed as he walked behind the him and wrapped his arms around the omega, rubbing his hands in soothing circles on his swollen stomach, putting his lips against his ears and whispered, “and I would love to get to have some alone time with you after we get the small ones to bed.”

Tobio’s whole face turned red and looked away, really not wanting to discuss this in a room full of kids, not entirely comfortable with Oikawa seeing him naked while being this big, but sighed as he knew the alpha will not let them move any further until he says it, “…..I’m sorry.”

“For?”

Tobio let out a low growl, “…...sorry for not talking to you about taking Hikaru, Isamu and Sakura in.”

Oikawa gives a small smile and kissed the omega’s red cheeks, “I accept your apology Blue Balls.”

Tobio used to get a chuckle out of that nickname, always remembering how that nickname and the conversations where Oikawa used to be known as ‘the alpha next door’ used to help him in his dark time in his life. But now…….now it was really starting to piss him off, because that’s all the alpha ever calls him anymore. Oikawa used to call him beautiful all the time…...he hasn’t been called beautiful in a couple of months and it was starting to drive him insane.

Was he not beautiful anymore?

He intentionally dolled himself up, wearing a light blue long sleeved dress, the dress setting just above his knees in length. He wore white sandals, wore mascara and eyeliner for the alpha, he even brushed out and put some waves in his hair instead of always having it lay flat on his head all the time. He literally dolled himself up for this Easter day, this being the first time he’s dressed up since coming to the Easter egg hunt, normally he just wore some jeans, T-shirt and jacket…..always getting looks from the adults around him since he was sixteen when he had Nao.

Why wasn’t he being called beautiful anymore?

“Come on” Oikawa intertwining their fingers again, giving the omega a sweet smile and pressed a kiss on the younger man’s lips, pulling on his hands as the three children all run up to the two, pointing to what looked like the kitchen area “I think they are about to start with whatever the hell they are doing.”

“Egg coloring” Tobio says as he greets Hikaru and Isamu, Isamu reaching up to the omega, Tobio snorting and picked him up.

“Pretty omega” the three year old blond alpha cried as he hugged the omega, Oikawa grabbing Nao to keep him from trying to rip the small alpha off of Tobio, holding the small raven haired alpha by his foot and stuck his tongue at him, the small alpha sticking his tongue back at him, “I miss you!”

“I missed you too” Tobio responds as he kisses the small alpha’s cheeks, the omega unable but to help but feel slightly embarrassed at how well dressed Isamu and Hikaru were. Isamu wearing a tux with his normally messy hair brushed back. Tobio looked and ruffled the down the seven year old omega’s hair, still unable to get over how much he looked exactly like Kuroo, the small omega wearing a very modest long white dress. He looked around to see most of the children all dressed up.

And here his son is wearing an Iron Man suit…...the omega carrying his mask he has in his bag around his shoulder.

Hinata was helping a few kids and parents get all set up when he spotted Tobio and his gang, giving them a wave as Oikawa helped the omega sit down with Isamu in his lap. Hikaru sitting next to him and Oikawa sitting on the other side of the small omega. Nao making himself at home on the brunette’s lap and smiled at the orange haired omega, waving and accidentally hitting Oikawa on the head.

“I see you brought three extra guests with you eh” Hinata looking at the small blond in Tobio’s lap, the alpha’s big green eyes looking at the omega with astonishment, “what’s your name little guy?”

“You so short.”

Oikawa busted out laughing as Hinata’s jaw dropped, “I’m not short, I just haven’t finished growing!”

“Are you still a kid?” Isamu smiles, Hinata about to respond when Nao reaches out and pokes the younger alpha, Nao shaking his head at him that left Isamu a little confused.

“He is a teacher Isu” Nao corrects as he waves a finger at him.

Isamu snaps his head at Hinata with shock, “you a teacher?”

Hinata nods.

Isamu looks at his brother and pointed, Hikaru nodding. He then looked up at Tobio, “he a teacher…...is he fifty?”

Oikawa and Tobio busted out laughing as Hinata’s face deadpans, the orange haired omega setting out the colored water, paint brushes, stickers, glitter and multiple cartons eggs for them, looking at a smirking Tobio, “I’m going to help people who won’t mess with me the whole time and appreciate my help.”

Tobio raises an eyebrow at him, “alright old woman, you do your thing since Nao and I already know what to do.”

“I’M NOT AN OLD WOMAN” Hinata whined at the smirking raven haired omega, “I’m not even a woman and only a few months older than you!”

“Exactly grandma, go bake some cookies for us” Hinata growls as Isamu and the other two kids started giggling.

“I’m older than Hinata” Oikawa pouted at his fiance and leaned over and set his chin on his shoulder, “does that make me ancient?”

“More like a fossil.”

Oikawa lets out a dramatic gasp and put a hand over his heart, “I’m hurt……..you must only want for my money if I’m that old!”

“You’re right I do” Tobio rolling his eyes as he pulled out a container filled with milk and took a drink, handing it over to Nao, Oikawa lips twitching up, “I’m in love with a man who has maybe…..MAYBE eight hundred dollars in his account, and spends a decent amount of it on is hair products…..then I must be some stupid gold digger.”

“Not stupid” Oikawa grins as he leans in and pecks the omega’s lips, “an omega with good taste since I’m so damn good looking.”

Tobio just blushes and rolls his eyes, “sure let's go with that.”

“You know how to cut me deep Blue Balls” Oikawa pecking his cheek as the omega frowns, trying to not let himself get depressed and ruin a nice family Easter day, Oikawa seeing the frown and pecked Tobio on the cheek again, “love you.”

Tobio blinked a bit to hold back some tears and started to organized the paint and eggs, setting an egg in front of all of them, “love you too.”

Oikawa could still see the omega still looking upset and couldn’t help but frown, really wishing they were alone so he can talk to him to figure out what was wrong, “you know I mean it Tobio.”

“I know you do” Tobio says softly as he hands Isamu a brush and paint, the omega rubbing his swollen stomach as he helps the blond, “just paint whatever you want on the egg.”

“That is all I do” Isamu chirps, smiles when Tobio nodded his head and looked over to Nao, “what you painting?”

Nao looks at him with a big smile, “I’m painting a volleyball on this one!”

“GWAH” Isamu gasps and slams his paintbrush into the paint, so hard that he got some on himself, Tobio and Hikaru.

“Isu be careful” Hikaru scolds, “momma won’t be happy if you ruin you’re suit.”

The small alpha didn’t pay attention as he tried to paint the same thing as Nao, sticking his tongue out in concentration.

“What are you painting Hikaru” Tobio asks the young omega while Oikawa pulls out his camera to start taking pictures.

Hikaru beamed, “I’m painting an owl that my mom has at home!”

“Well you’re doing an amazing job” Oikawa chimes in as he looked at the egg with a smile.

“How am I doing Oikawa” Nao practically screams as he raised the egg up to his face, the paint not dry as some of it got on Oikawa’s nose.

Oikawa chuckles and gently grabbed the egg, raising an eyebrow and nodded, actually impressed by how much the art skills this kid has, “pretty damn good Nao, getting better each time you show me your art.”

Nao puffed his small chest out in pride and took the egg out of his hands and set it down in his egg carton with his name on it, taking out a plain egg and started working on it. Oikawa even started to get into it and started on his own egg carton, Tobio writing all their names on their own as they all seemed to be concentrated on their eggs. Tobio decided against painting this time and took Oikawa’s phone to take pictures, knowing his brother, Keiji and Bokuto would appreciate it. The omega’s stomach started growling, feeling his baby inside of him get a little antsy at the lack of food he’s had today; looking around to spot where they were handing out the snack and licked his lips when his eyes laid on the food the workers make every year. They usually start handing out lunch after the Easter egg hunt, the omega not sure he could make it without snapping someone’s head off at how hungry he was.

“Go get some” Oikawa chuckles as he painted on an egg, not even looking up but was wearing a smug smile, “your stomach is being very vocal right now.”

“But they won’t serve it until the hunt is over” Tobio pouted as his stomach growled even louder.

“It’s ok baby, you get food soon” Isamu says as he pats his stomach lightly before turning his attention back to his egg.

“When was the last time you ate” Oikawa asks as he starts on a new egg, smiling as he decided to paint a special message on it for Tobio.

“When I woke you up at two in the morning and woke you up to go get me some ramen and bananas” the thought about it making the omega lick his lips, “really starting to sound good right now.”

Oikawa curled his nose, “dear god how can you eat that together?”

“It would have tasted even better if you didn’t forget the pickles.”

Oikawa made some gagging noises as he continued to paint his egg, “that makes it worse.”

“It made it better and you left it out” Tobio glaring at the alpha, Oikawa knowing the omega was about to snap at him with the dangerous glint in his eye…...should have known better to not question the younger man and his cravings.

“I didn’t mean to forget it” Oikawa pouted, “how about after we finish here we stop by the store and buy you some pickles, bananas and ramen and” leaning into his ear, “after we get them to bed, we can have our alone time that we haven’t had in a while.”

Tobio couldn’t help but blush, really missing the sex…….but everything in his head is telling him how unappealing the brunette would find him.

“By that you mean watch a movie right?”

Oikawa rests his chin on the omega’s shoulder with a frown, “you need to tell me what’s wrong.”

“Now is not the time to be talking about my stupid problems” Tobio responds as he looked away from the alpha, focusing on Isamu painting a bird on his egg.

“Your problems aren’t stupid” Oikawa raising an eyebrow at him, “you need to tell me if I’m doing something that is upsetting you be-”

“Tobio-san” an omega woman cutting the alpha off mid sentence, Oikawa getting annoyed at the interruption and pulled away as Tobio looked at the omega woman, “Sakura has woken up.”

Tobio nodded and was about to stand up when the brunette set his hand on his shoulder, setting Nao on the seat and smiled at Tobio, “don’t strain yourself, I got her.”

Tobio frowned, “but I can feed her while you stay out here.”

“Na-ah” Oikawa leaning down and kissing the omega’s lips, “I know you like to help the little ones with their eggs, I can feed her and save you the stress of moving around too much.”

“Bu-”

“I insist” Oikawa running his hand through Tobio’s neatly styled and soft wavy hair, unable to help but adore the look on his fiance, the omega leaned his head into the soft and gentle touch, “I will be back with the baby.”

Oikawa walking away and followed the omega woman to the nursery, being as quiet as possible as he saw the room filled with sleeping infants. He smiled at them all, all looking so peaceful, so adorable looking that it warmed his heart. The woman pressed the repeat on the stereo, soft and soothing music started playing as the little one’s all looked content in their swings. A beta man came up to the brunette and handed him the small raven haired child, the brunette still fascinated by the small blond streaks he could see in the mix of the raven hair, the little girl looking up at him with droopy green eyes that were similar shade to Isamu’s.

“Hey Sakura” Oikawa softly cooed as he gently swayed her, being guided to a rocking chair and handed him the bottle Keiji already had made and started to feed her, “seems like you’re going to be stuck with me and your favorite uncle Tobio for a few days.”

The small alpha blinked up at him as she kept sucking on the bottle, wrapping her tiny hand on one of the brunette’s long fingers.

“You look so pretty today” Oikawa quietly gushed, finding it adorable how Keiji and the other two decided to match Hikaru and Sakura up with the white dresses, “look just like your pretty mom.”

She gave a tiny purr as he kept on feeding her, rocking back and forth as he looked through the window to find his omega, seeing Tobio smiling down at the three children. Oikawa couldn’t help but smile fondly at the scene, all three children showing off their eggs as Tobio took some pictures. He snorted when Nao managed to douse Hinata in some paint, even though the orange haired omega was at the other end of the counter. He saw Tobio looking down at his stomach and smiling, Tobio getting Nao to come over to him and painted the palm of his hands red, gently setting his hands on his clothed stomach, knowing Tobio didn’t give a damn that he just got paint on the dress. Isamu and Hikaru wanted to do the same and painted their hands different colors and put it on his stomach.

Oikawa knew the baby inside of him was enjoying attention just by how happy Tobio seemed to have become, glad that the omega wasn’t moping around like before, knowing he was going to need to talk to Tobio soon. Really confused as to why his fiance was upset when today is supposed to be a happy one, let the kids run around, paint and get chocolate and win prizes from their Easter egg hunt. He really hoped he didn’t do something to set the omega off, knowing how hard the omega has had it in life, and he knew he needed to be gentle and patient with him. But he couldn’t help but just smile at the omega’s stomach as he set the bottle down to start burping the tiny alpha, knowing Tobio was going to give birth soon, knowing that he was going to be claiming a second child as his own.

“I’m going to have a small baby soon” Oikawa smiles as he finishes burping the baby, laying her in the crib while he dug through the big cubby that had all of Sakura, Isamu and Hikaru’s belongings and pulled out a baby carrier. He strapped it on his chest and grabbed the tiny alpha and set her in it after changing her diaper, strapping her in and making sure the two of them were both set, handing Sakura a teething toy and walked out of the room.

As he reached up and grab to Tobio’s hand, they heard;

“ALRIGHT EVERYONE, EASTER EGG HUNT IS ABOUT TO START!”

Nao and Tobio both gave evil smirks that, Nao looking just like his mother with that smile, Tobio taking out Nao’s Iron Man mask.

Oikawa raising an eyebrow at his fiance, “what’s that face?”

“It’s game time.”

 

-

 

“Ok so how does this go again” Oikawa questioned as his finger ended up becoming the teething toy for the small alpha, inwardly cringing at the feeling of her gums gnawing on his thumb.

“They usually do it by age group if you were paying attention” Tobio holding onto Hikaru’s hand as he carried his basket filled with eggs, helping Isamu pick up eggs as the small blond hopped around the big field, “they have some for eighteen months to two years, then they have three to five, six to eight, then nine to eleven to make it as fair as possible for each age group. While omegas do this hunt as well, you can see it’s the very energetic omegas that can keep up with the alphas that dominate this egg hunt.”

“Well sorry some random alpha was staring and tried to touch your ass” snapping his head at the alpha that tried to do so, narrowing his eyes at him as the man snapped his eyes away from the omega, Oikawa intertwining his free hand into into the omega’s, leaning in a pressed a small kiss on the omega’s cheek, “no alpha will lay a fucking hand on you.”

“But I’m an alpha” Nao says as he sat on the brunette’s shoulders.

“You don’t count” Oikawa responds as he taps his leg, “you are nice and have manners that that alpha doesn’t have.”

“And you don’t” Tobio snorted as he pointed to an egg for Isamu to grab, the small blond gasping in excitement as he went to grab the purple egg and shoving it in his almost overflowing basket, really glad that he got Hinata to take pictures and videos of this hunt for him, “your nose still bleeds every time you stare at my boobs long enough.”

“Don’t tempt me to” Oikawa wriggling his eyebrows, “even Nao agrees with me that you have lovely breasts, right Nao?”

Nao beamed, “they are my boobies!”

“See” Oikawa chuckles as Tobio smiles and shakes his head, seriously wondering what the hell is up with his son and fiance with his breasts, lifting up his hand and kissed it, “I love you and your boobs” and then looked at the omega’s bottom, “and that bubble butt of yours too.”

“Pervert” Tobio leaning into him, Oikawa letting go of his hands and wrapped an arm around his waist.

“But a pervert you love” Oikawa sings, the brunette glad that Nao was too busy pointing eggs out to Isamu to slap him.

Tobio couldn’t help but blush, “lets go with that.”

“I liked it so I put a ring on you” Oikawa sang as he gave the younger man a small shake, looking at Hikaru as Tobio just shook his head and blushed, “sing it with me Hikaru!”

Hikaru giggled and sang along with Oikawa as he swung his and Tobio’s hand, “I liked it so I but a ring on you, I liked it so I put a ring on you” Nao and Isamu joining in, “I liked it so I put a ring on you” Oikawa grabbing Tobio’s hand and gave him and Hikaru a couple of spins, being mindful of the small alpha he is carrying. Oikawa noticed the alpha who tried to put the moves on his omega look at them in jealousy, Oikawa smirking and stuck out his tongue and pulled on his eye, pointing to a furiously blushing Tobio and mouthed ‘mine’. He busted out laughing when a brunette omega woman came up and dragged him away by the ear, but raising an eyebrow when she sent a glare at his fiance’s direction, Tobio too distracted by Isamu jumping up and down with excitement as he found a green camouflage egg, as it was one of the special ones that you can receive a prize from.

“I win a prize pretty omega” Isamu cheered as Oikawa helped Tobio squat down to get eye level with the small child, “I want you to have it!”

“What about me Isu” Nao whined as Isamu handed Tobio the egg.

“Nao you know full well that when it comes time for you to do your game that you will get your camouflage egg” Tobio says as he bowed and ruffled the blond hair, Isamu beaming and ran to grab as much eggs as possible before all of them ran out.

“Like I did last year” Nao cheered as he playfully hit Oikawa on the head repeatedly, Oikawa wincing at the surprisingly strong child.

“He won last year?” Oikawa asked as he managed to get the child to stop hitting him.

Tobio gave a proud smile and ruffled his son’s hair, “he sure did, and he will again this year, and the year after, and the year after that.”

“You’re sure sound very confident” Oikawa chuckles.

Tobio nodded his head as he set his hand on his hips and looked very prideful, never seeing his fiance so sure of himself since they’ve been together, he had no complaint since he was very happy that the omega is enjoying himself and not pouting like he was earlier, “he’s won every year he was able to do the Easter egg hunt, he and I are able to sniff out these eggs.”

“Mommy and I kick ass” Nao cheers as he and Tobio high five, Oikawa loving this and Nao hasn’t even started his hunt yet, he was curious to see how this was going to go down.

But then it hit him.

“Honey?”

Tobio raises an eyebrow at him, “yes?”

“Since Nao is five, shouldn’t he be put in with Isamu right now” Oikawa asks as Isamu managed to hunt and carry a handful of eggs over to their group, having a bunch of four and five year old’s running behind him. Isamu had a big smile and a gleam in his eyes as he dumped the rest of the eggs in his basket and smirked at the older alphas.

“I win I win” Isamu cheered as the older kids glared at him and went back to their parents, the blond turning to Tobio and Oikawa, “are you proud of me?!”

Tobio and Oikawa nodded, the omega ruffling his hair and gave him a kiss on the cheek, Isamu looking on cloud nine, “we are very proud of you.”

“Good job Isu” Nao cheered as the crawled off of Oikawa and hugged Isu, the two of them started dancing with each other, “you win!!”

Oikawa looked at Tobio and the two excited small alphas, lightly playing with Sakura’s hair, “is egg hunting this serious?”

“Oh it is” Tobio responds as he rubbed his stomach, looking at the older man with a smirk, “like extremely serious, especially with the older kids and how aggressive they can be, a good way for young alpha’s to run off all that energy. To win that camouflage egg that gets them to win the big prize at the end of the games. A winner is named for catching the most eggs and a separate prize for whoever gets the camouflage.”

“Can they win both?”

“Yes” and looked at Nao, “he wins both every year with his energy, speed and good eye.”

“Ho-” Oikawa was about to ask, but then he thought back to the very first time he babysat Nao, how that was hell for him as the kid has the mentality of a soldier, the kid being too smart for his own good is what. He has slight PTSD from being shot at with nerf guns and will duck and cover if he hears a cock of those damn toy guns, stepping on and having legos being thrown at him, hit with the nerf guns and so many other things that make him shiver, still remembering how he called Iwaizumi, Kuroo and Bokuto for reinforcements and how they left him hanging and hiding under the kitchen table.

So yeah, he really wonders why he even started to question his fiance in the first place.

“You know what never mind.”

“Personal experience huh” Tobio giving him a smug smile.

“I got a black eye from when he threw his eye glasses case at me” Oikawa snatching his hand into his, “he’s got your attitude when you don’t get what you want.”

The omega giving him a questioning expression, “oh really?”

“You gave me a black eye when I didn’t say yes to ordering dinner when we first got engaged on a particularly bad day, served a volleyball to my fucking head.”

“After you insinuated that I was sleeping with Bokuto” Tobio responded.

“And I deserved it” Oikawa pressing a kiss on his cheek, “and I will keep apologizing that until the end of my days.”

“Because that hurt.”

“I know it did Blue Balls” Oikawa giving him another kiss on the cheek, Tobio’s eye twitching at that nickname.

‘Why not beautiful anymore?’

“Ages nine to eleven…...and Nao come over to your field” Hinata announced as he shouted into a bullhorn.

“Nao is with the nine and eleven year old” Oikawa looking at him with confusion as they walked over to the judges table, Nao bounded his way over to the field after kissing Tobio’s cheek. Tobio setting Isamu’s overflowing basket on the table for them to count, also setting the camouflage egg on top of the pile, smiling sweetly as the judges wide eyes. Isamu eyes peeking over the table to look at the judge to make sure she doesn’t eat his chocolate.

“Yup that would be correct” Tobio says with a smile as Hikaru joined his little brother to make sure no chocolate was going to be stolen, the small omega narrowing his eyes a bit as one of the five year old alphas in Isamu’s category glared at his little brother.

“Why?”

“Because Nao is too aggressive” Tobio shrugs as he squeezed Oikawa’s hands, getting a little territorial as he noticed some betas and omegas stare at his man, “plus you even have said it before in the part that Nao can be a bit too smart for his own good, and it’s unfair to put him in an age group that he could be too easy for him and make it unfair for his friends.”

“Huh” Oikawa seeing the omega get tense will all the wandering eyes and wrapped his arm around the omega’s waist, “so he plays with the oldest group?”

“Yeah Hinata started it when he was three and put him with the six to eight year old’s, the same six to eight year old’s last year, this year Hinata thought it would be a good idea to put him with the oldest.”

“Tch” leaning his head on Tobio’s, “now I seriously can’t wait to see what this kid can do.”

“Well they’re about to start” Tobio leaning his head on the brunette’s shoulder, “you will see how quick he is.”

 

-

 

The adults all stood off to the side since the children didn’t need any guidance, all of them talking among themselves about the small child in the Iron Man suit out there in the field filled with giant nine to eleven year old’s. They got confirmation when a couple parents asked if the kid was supposed to be there, Tobio trying to not let himself get worked up with the chatter against his child, all of them giving the omega looks like they all have been for years now. Oikawa still had his arm wrapped around the omega’s waist as he rolled his eyes at the nosy and judgmental talk, finding how pathetic the talk about his omega and child.

“You know why they talk about you” Oikawa whispering to him as he could see the twitch in the omega’s fingers that he was going to snap at the gossipers soon.

“Why?”

“Because they’re jealous.”

“Why would they be jealous of an omega who got pregnant at fifteen and had a baby at sixteen” Tobio frowning, really trying his best to not let his insecurities get the best of him.

“You know it wasn’t your fault right?”

“Some days it’s very hard to try and convince myself that it wasn’t my fault” Tobio sighed.

“You love Nao right?”

Tobio gave him a look, “what kind of question is that, of course I do!”

“Then that’s all that matters” he mutters as he kissed the omega’s forehead, “come on and cheer up and see OUR son” seeing Tobio’s lips twitching up at the comment, “win this thing.”

“You really think your five year old in that silly Iron Man costume is going to win against my ten year old well dressed son” Oikawa remembering this to be the mate of the alpha that tried to touch his omega’s ass, remembering the dirty look she gave him, “you young couple must be delusional to think that he will win against my Yuki.”

Before Oikawa could respond, Tobio openly glared at the omega woman, “and you must be delusional to think your Yuki will have a chance against my son, which by the way looks fucking adorable in his Iron Man suit.”

“You young mothers are all still so young and naive” she smirks as she brushes some of her brown hair out of her face, “I mean clearly if you were stupid enough to go out and get pregnant at fifteen.”

That pissed off Oikawa, especially when Tobio tensed under his hold.

“You have no damn right to talk about my omega like that” the alpha snaps as he pulls Tobio up against him, “he’s smart and a way better mother than you will ever be.”

This omega lucky that she’s an omega and not an alpha or beta, otherwise he would have punched them already.

“Are you sure about that” the woman smirks at the fuming alpha, Hikaru and Isamu looking up at the adults with confusion.

“I’m sure” Tobio spoke up as his voice dangerously cold and calm, giving the omega his trademark scary forced smile that made the woman look at him in fear, Oikawa knowing Tobio was near his holding back from hitting her, “my son has won every year and will keep on winning them against you and your sorry ass, you don’t know my son so I suggest that if you’re so confident in your kid winning, then you should let him show us if he can beat my beast of a son.”

The woman looked at him with wide eyes, but didn’t back down, “oh we will, my son and I will take down your beast of a son and you Monster…...or the old King of the Court.”

Oikawa didn’t feel the need to intervene, he knew Tobio had this with his smile and confidence alone. Plus he knew from personal experience the small beast that is Nao is not human and can be a literal beast when he’s determined.

“Bring it you old hag” Tobio responds, nothing but sparks flying between the two, “Nao will prove you wrong and your son wrong” pointing to the ten year old saying some mean comments to Nao, seeing Nao starting to get a little upset, “that he can handle it.”

“Not with my son who has won the category last year.”

“My son has won every year he’s been doing this” Tobio states, “and I know he will win this year as well.”

“Bring it Monster.”

“Nao will you old hag.”

Oikawa rubbed soothing circles around the omega’s back, snapping his eyes to the staring alpha again, pulling Tobio close again. He then looked back at Nao who seemed to want to attack the ten year old still messing with him, knowing one way to get the small alpha’s head in the game.

“Nao!”

The small alpha snapped his head to the brunette.

“He wants to play a game!”

Nao’s frown disappeared and gave the most determined look at the alpha and nodded, that being codeword to win and take down the enemy. He then gave a smug grin and looked at the ten year old alpha, saying something to him and putting the mask on head and got into a starting position. Hanging his big bag over his shoulder as Oikawa and Tobio could FEEL the intensity emitting off of the five year old.

Tobio plastering on his evil grin and kissed the alpha on the cheek, his eyes focusing intensely on his son, “he’s going to win.”

All Oikawa could think was how intense this game seemed to be, ‘and I thought volleyball was intense.’

“On your marks” Hinata shouting, making sure Tobio’s phone was recording for this, “get set” Nao and the ten year old looked at each other for a moment, then looked at the field of eggs spread out everywhere, “GO!”

Nao and the ten year old didn’t waste any time as the both sprinted at impressive speeds, the ten year old sticking out a foot in front of Nao. Nao must have read his mind and did a flip over the foot, rolling on the ground and picking up a couple of eggs, didn’t waste a second as he tossed the eggs in his basket and sprinted off in another direction; leaving Oikawa and everyone else with their jaws dropped and Tobio smiling proudly at his son.

The omega woman at a loss for words at the five year old’s quick reflexes.

Oikawa really wondering why he was surprised.

“GO NAO” Tobio screamed happily, feeling his stomach growling as he was still so fucking hungry, the baby not being happy with Tobio in the slightest by the lack of food, “GET MOMMA SOME CHOCOLATE!”

Oikawa gave Tobio a look, “Tobio we will have the nice smelling food af-”

Tobio grabbed him by the collar of his shirt with a glare, being careful to not hurt a cooing Sakura, Oikawa fearing for his life with the dangerous gleam in his eyes, “I haven’t eaten in hours and I’m REALLY craving chocolate, and I’m not taking it from Isamu and Hikaru, MOMMA WANTS HIS CHOCOLATE!”

Oikawa looks over at Nao with a terrified expression as the small alpha kept grabbing egg after egg, “NAO GET YOUR MOM SOME CHOCOLATE!”

Nao nodded in response as he sprinted around, “MOMMY NEEDS CHOCOLATE” firing up the small alpha even more moved at an impressive speed around the field, always being there when a kid was about to grab an egg. The small alpha always dodging some shoves and shoves some other himself, many of them impressed at how such a small child had so much strength.

“Is shoving even allowed” Oikawa questioned as Nao knocks himself into an alpha, knocking him away as he grabbed for the egg, sprinting off before the alpha can retaliate.

“For this age group it is” Tobio responded as he watches his son with an intense expression, “you alphas are so naturally damn competitive that it would be taking the fun out of this, so the parents of this age group get informed as they walk in the doors.”

“And you weren’t.”

“Didn’t need to be” Tobio shrugged as he looked back at Hinata, the omega standing high on the bleachers as he watched the kids like a hawk, having someone next to him hold his phone to record Nao, “Hinata informed me about it last week when we discussed age group to put him in, and Nao was told about it too.”

“And you’re not freaked out Nao could be squashed out there by those tall kids” Oikawa raising an eyebrow at his fiance as he gave the tense omega a massage, feeling Tobio loosen up a little.

“It’s worries me a bit” Tobio giving out a quiet moan as the alpha’s experienced hands, the omega woman looking at them with narrowed eyes, “but I know no one will be able to lay a hand on him at the same time.”

Oikawa setting his chin on Tobio’s head, “that confident eh?”

“I’m not confident” Tobio corrects him, “I just have faith in my son and his abilities as the little beast that he is.”

Oikawa smiles at the comment, “GO NAO!”

Oikawa wondering what this looks like through the small alpha’s eyes.

~

Nao saw nothing but a destroyed city in flames, everything on fire and was being ran over by big monsters. His mission given to him by sometimes nice monster Oikawa was simple:

Get the chocolate for momma.

He smirked as he laid eyes on the chocolate filled eggs, flying towards the eggs with such impressive speed that the monsters can’t eat the chocolate. The monsters were here to make him, mom and baby brother unhappy and with no candy, and he wasn’t about to let that happen. He shoved some scary monsters out of the way to get the candy, doing jumps, flips and splits to get what he wants.

And his next goal was to get the camouflage chocolate egg.

He was his momma’s and little brother’s superhero.

And he wasn’t going to fail.

As jumped back before the monster could take him down, diving for the egg and flew away before the monster could tackle him to the ground. He tossed the egg in his heavy and overflowing bag, pointing a ‘gun’(which were just him using his fingers) and shot at him.

“CHOCOLATE FOR MOMMA!”

“GO NAO” he heard Oikawa, his momma, Hikaru and Isamu were cheering for him, feeling nothing but pride and happiness at their cheers.

The number of eggs started dwindling down as he snatched one after the other, eyes quickly scanning to find THE egg, the one that will bring him an abundance of chocolate ice cream. That being his finishing goal, and no one, not even that boss monster that was mean to him earlier can take away his chocolate ice cream.

He’s determined.

That’s when he sees it in a burning tree, hanging on a low branch for anyone to grab, Nao setting a target on the camouflage egg. He narrowed his eyes and started sprinting towards it, sticking out his tongue and wearing a crazed smile, this was his for the taking, no monster was going to get in his way of his ice cream, of feeding his momma, of defeating the boss monster.

His eyes widen a bit when he saw the boss monster also chasing after it as well, the monster already ahead of him. Nao had to think back to what his momma had told him earlier; no throwing things, no biting, not cussing, no middle finger, no tackling or punching people in the balls; annoyed as momma made it clear for him to not do that to the monster Oikawa again…….all he was doing was trying to save his momma from the nasty hands that wanted to touch his soft boobies. Nao frowned, he needed this guy to slow down for just a second, his legs too long for Nao to play catch up at this speed.

Nao looked around as he kept running after the monster, actually a little worried that he wasn’t going to get the egg. He growled at the thought, refusing to disappoint his momma, he needed his ice cream, needed his momma to be proud, needed to prove to the monster Oikawa that his momma’s soft boobies were his, needed that hug that always allowed him to lay his head on his soft boobies…….

That’s when a light bulb went off in the five year old’s mind.

‘Everyone loves boobies!’

“Hey monster” Nao screamed as the monster flinched at the sound of his voice, “I see boobies!”

Hook line and sinker the monster fell for it, the alpha slowing down and snapped his head around, “where?!”

Nao didn’t respond as he gave a crazed smile, sliding under the monster with quick and efficient feet, taking the monster off guard as Nao started running ahead of him. It didn’t take him much longer to get to the tree, the monster right on his tail, the small alpha inhaling and exhaling before he leaped for the branch, grabbing onto the branch. Nao grabbed onto the camouflage egg seconds before the monster could, swinging himself on the tree and out of reach of the monster. He pulled his mask off and looked around everyone’s stunned expression, the monster fazed into the ten year old alpha who called him names like ‘stupid’ ‘weak’ ‘slow’ and told him he was no superhero, the brunette looking up at him with an angry expression and growled. Growling even more when Nao pulled on his eye and stuck his tongue out at him, seeing Oikawa do it plenty of times.

Hearing Oikawa bust out laughing.

He heard some clapping and cheering from Mr. Hinata, looking over to the omega with a smile and he panted heavily. He then looked at his momma, Oikawa, Isamu and Hikaru all smiling and cheering for him. He smiled wider and waved over to his momma.

“I GOT THE EGG MOMMY!”

~

Tobio for a moment thought Nao wasn’t going to get it in time, but then again leave it to his son to have something up his sleeves. He didn’t know what Nao told the ten year old that told him that got him to slow down, but it was thrilling to see the female omega literally start losing her shit when he did.

Receiving the evil eye from her when his son grabbed the egg.

Oikawa really got into it as he was cheering Nao on, getting so pumped up that he was losing his shit when Nao managed to outsmart the ten year old somehow, cheering widely that everyone was giving them looks. But the brunette didn’t give a damn, and as Nao raised the egg in the air he pumped his fist into the air.

“OH MY GOD WE NEED TO COME BACK NEXT YEAR” Oikawa screamed as he slammed his lips over the omega’s mouth and gave him a deep kiss, not giving a damn about the looks the female omega and many others gave them. He even heard Hinata whistle in the back at the two of them.

“Happy that we came?” Tobio gasps as he pulls away, giving him a small smile and blushing wildly.

“Oh very” Oikawa purred and rubbed their noses together, “we need to talk tonight.”

Tobio sighed, knowing the alpha would bring this up until they did, “ok.”

“He really is a beast” the female omega staring at the two of them with wide eyes. Oikawa and Tobio looked at each other, smirking as they had something planned for winning, both of them sticking their tongues out and flipped her off.

“Why yo-”

“MOMMA I WON” Nao running up to Tobio, Oikawa still stuck his tongue out at the woman as he helped his fiance squat down, Nao sticking some chocolate in his mother’s mouth with a smile, handing Tobio his heavy and gigantic sack of candy, “I got you chocolate!”

Tobio kissed him on the cheek and smiled at his beaming child, “I’m so proud of you, you did so good that we will your favorite treat.”

“Chocolate ice cream” Nao cheered as he hugged his momma, Tobio hugging him back, Isamu and Hikaru all hugging him and cheering.

Nao smiles wider when he rests his head on his mother’s breasts.

 

-

 

“Tobio you need to tell me what’s wrong” Oikawa walking in the bedroom as he managed to get all the kids to bed, having Sakura laying in the crib asleep not too far from their bed, closing the door and hugged the omega, “I know you had fun for the most part, but you seemed so upset this morning that I feel like I did something wrong to upset you.”

Tobio rested his head on his shoulders as the alpha started to sway them side to side, “I’m sorry.”

“What are you sorry for?”

“I just…..” Tobio having to take a deep breath, “…...it’s stupid.”

“Hey what did I tell you earlier” Oikawa raising his voice at the omega, Tobio’s shooting his head up and looked at the alpha, “you’re problems aren’t stupid, I know you’ve had it drilled in your brain for years that your inferior and that your problems don’t matter simply because you’re an omega, but that’s bullshit. You matter, your problems matter and I need you to tell me what’s bothering you so I can help you out.”

“I’m trying…..I really am” Tobio started tearing up a bit, “…..but it’s hard because I’m just getting…..insecure and selfish.”

Oikawa frowns and kisses the omega softly, gently guiding the pregnant omega onto the bed, laying him out on it and climbed on top of him. Cupping his cheeks and gave him a couple of more kisses, resting his head on his forehead on the omega and rubbed his swollen stomach, smiling at the warmth the baby emitted at the attention.

“Why insecure and selfish?”

“I just…….feel selfish for not sleeping with you” Tobio blushing and looking away.

“Why?”

“What do you mean why?”

“Tobio” Oikawa raising his voice and frowned at the omega, “what are your reasons for holding back on sex?”

“Because” Tobio grumbles as he wipes away a couple of tears, “I don’t feel beautiful with me and my fat ass.”

“Tobio” Oikawa giving him a small smile, “I call you beautiful all the ti-”

“NO YOU DON’T” Tobio snapped as he pushed himself up onto his bottom, embarrassed at how out of breath he was, “you never call me beautiful anymore!”

“Yes I do!”

“Not these past couple of months” Tobio snapping back at him, Oikawa taken back by how hurt Tobio looked and really started to feel like crap, “all you call me is blue balls or you hide from me, and it hurts when I want to actually cuddle with you and your hiding from me in the bathroom! I think that you don’t find me appealing, that me being fat is such a turn off for you! That’s why I haven’t slept with you in a couple of months, because I think you find me repulsive and I literally start crying while you blast your headphones because I’m disgusting to you, I keep on thinking that you found another pretty omega and that you will yank the ring you gave me off my finger and leave me! Like I’m sorry that I’m yelling and crying a lot and I’m so fucking sorry that I’m being selfish and wanting your attention!”

Oikawa engulfed the crying omega in a hug and rubs his back, running his hand through his hair to help calm the omega. Having to hold back tears as he mentally slapped himself for not paying better attention. He should be a lot more patient than he normally is with this pregnant omega, knowing that in this stage of his pregnancy that he will need an alpha’s love, attention and reassurance.

He was going to give him that.

“I even dressed up nicely today” the omega hiccuped as he started to calm down a bit, “I put makeup on and did my hair for you…..and you didn’t call me beautiful even once…...”

“I’m sorry beautiful” Oikawa kissing his forehead, “I didn’t mean to hurt you like that.”

“I feel so selfish that I want to hear you call me beautiful all the time” Oikawa guiding the omega into his lap, rubbing their noses against each others, Tobio leaning into him as much as he could possibly manage, “I’m sorry that I’m getting worked up over this.”

“I didn’t even realize I stopped calling you beautiful” Oikawa says softly, “you need to start punching me if I start slacking.”

Tobio chuckles and gives him a light punch that it made Oikawa chuckle as well.

“Come on I know you can hit harder than that” Oikawa sticking his tongue out at him, “I’ve seen you knock some people out, alphas no less, and you’ve knocked me out before.”

“Are you asking me to knock you out?”

“No no” Oikawa smiles as he lays the two of them on their sides, pecking his nose, “I would like to be conscious so I can make it up to you for making you worry so much.”

Tobio bit his lips with a nervous expression.

“Tobio I love you and your body when you are and aren’t pregnant” Oikawa starting to kiss the omega, raising the omega’s small night dress up and off of the omega and licked his lips, Tobio blushing at his exposed body, “you look delicious and I miss you.”

Tobio’s blush deepening and tried to over up his exposed breasts, Oikawa letting out a low growl. The omega didn’t know why he felt so insecure, when he had that fling when he was last pregnant he didn’t have any shame, but then again he didn’t date the alpha and didn’t care what he thought.

He’s engaged and cares way too much what Oikawa thinks.

“You don’t think I look gross?”

“Not in the slightest” Oikawa stripping himself of his clothes and wrapped his arms around the omega’s waist, softly kissing the omega as he pressed their naked bodies against each others. Oikawa panting as he could feel the heat emitting off of the omega, missing this heat, missing their naked flesh pressed against each others. Missing the omega’s swelled stomach against his toned one, the alpha tangling their legs together as he moved his lips onto the younger man’s neck.

Tobio let out a moan as he missed this, needing to feel the love and security from him. Loving the way the alpha rubbed his hands all over his body, lowering his hands and started pumping the alpha, the brunette’s hips thrusting in the omega’s hands as Tobio expertly massaged his cock with his soft and needy hands.

They missed every little part from each other.

“Please tell me what’s bothering you from now on” Oikawa moaned as he rolled them over, now him on top, “need me to stretch you or no?”

The alpha knowing how back and forth the omega can be with it.

Tobio nodded his head and clawed at the alpha’s shoulders, feeling a mixture of pain and pleasure, Oikawa having to get used to Tobio SQUEEZING him again. Both of them panting and letting themselves adjust to each other again, the omega wrapping his legs around the alpha’s waist, Oikawa cupping and playing with the omega’s breasts as he started thrusting. Both of them smiling at each other as they moaned, both of them trying to be quiet so they don’t wake up the kids and the baby in the crib; surprised that the omega’s yelling from earlier didn’t wake her up.

Oikawa leaned down and pecked the omega’s lips, “talk to me ok?”

Tobio bit his bottom lip to keep himself quiet, nodding.

“Promise?”

“P-Promise” Tobio panted as the alpha picked up his speed.

Oikawa leaned down and started to kiss the omega more and his picked up his pace, the two of them holding each other.

“Look on the desk what I painted for you” Oikawa managed to get out and he pounded the omega into the bed, making the creak.

Tobio turned his head to the desk, his heart fluttering when he saw the egg Oikawa painted on earlier, remembering the alpha smiling in the daycare as he carefully designed the egg just for Tobio. There the egg was sitting next to a picture of Nao, with a message saying; ‘I love you’ with multiple hearts surrounding the message.

Tobio looking back up at him with the most beautiful smile in the world, moaning out, “I love you too!”

Oikawa leaned down and started to kiss the omega more and his picked up his pace, slamming the omega so hard that he headboard was slamming against the wall, the two of them holding each other as their life depended on it.

“Happy Easter Beautiful.”


End file.
